love always
by Shotgungirl2015
Summary: In the 1700's Bella and Carlisle meet and fall in love but when she disappears his world comes crashing down. Now 200 years later he see her in the little town of forks.with people out to get her will there love stay? disclaimers i don't own twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!
1. prologue

_**Don't hate me this is my first fan fiction! Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephan Myer does! I just play with the characters! Enjoy! I need a beta reader so if you are interested tell me! Thank you!**_

Prologue-1750 C pov

I was walking down the streets of Italy, like any other cloudy day, when I ran into a woman reading a book. She almost fell down when I caught her. She was about 5''4 with long brown hair and pale skin. Her skin was almost as pale as vampire skin.

"I'm so sorry I did not see you there." She said. Her voice was like bells.

"It's fine. I was not paying attention. My name is Carlisle Cullen." I said holing out my hand. She shakes my hand.

"My name is Bella Swan. It is nice to met you but I have to go. See you around."

It the next couple of months we saw each other ever once in a while. The more I saw her the more I fell in love with.

It was a stormy fall day when I decided to ask her out. We were sitting at a little store and talking.

"So Bella would like to go out some time?" I said casually.

"Sure. Why not? I would love to go out with you." Bella said smiling.

We sat and talked for another half an hour before leaving. Little did I know I would never see her again…..


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I do not own twilight, Stephanie Myer does. I just play with the characters. Thank you for reading! **_

Chapters 1- present (c pov)

I was working at the hospital like I always am, and am thinking about my Bella. I miss her so much. What would today be like if she was still here? They never found her. I wonder if my family would like her. Then my thoughts go to my family. I'm so lucky to have them.

First we have Charlie. Charlie was a soldier that was shot in the leg and half dead from bleeding out. I saved him because he looked like a good friend.

After about 100 years I found Edward. Edward was dying of Spanish influenza. His mom's last words to me were "save my son, do all you can to help him." So I changed him. Edward can read minds

Next Esme. Esme jumped off a cliff because her child was born a still born. She was also being abused by her husband. I felt really bad for her. After I changed her I found out that she and Charlie are mates.

Next I changed Rosalie. Rosalie was gang raped by her fiancé and his friends and left to die in the streets. I was drawn to her blood. I decided that she would be a good Mate for Edward. They were not mates. They are more like brother and sister.

A few years later we came a cross Tanya. She and Edward are mates. Her and her sisters have another vegetarian coven in Alaska. They visit often.

After that Alice and Jasper joined the coven. Alice can see into the future and Jasper is empathy. They were looking for a vegetarian coven.

And last is Emmett. Rosalie found Emmett while hunting. He was mauled by a bear. Rosalie begged me to change him. So I did. He loves to prank everyone.

The story we tell humans are that Charlie and Esme are married I am Esme's brother and everyone else is Charlie's and Esme's children. They are all adopted.

Okay back to the hospital. My boss came up to me and told me that there is a new doctor and I should show her around. So I agreed. It was lunch time and I was pretending to eat my sandwich when my boss comes in with a woman. She looked like my Bella. He interdicted us and left us. I decide that we should go to my office.

"So when is that date you promised me?" she said smiling, the smile I love. I noticed that her eyes are the most beautiful shade of gold.

"When ever you want." I say sitting in my chair and motion her to sit.

"Ill get back to you in that. So you are a vampire?"

"Yes when did you get turned?" I say.

"A year after I disappeared. The Volturi found me and thought that I would be a good addition to them but instead I found out that I had family there. I know have a father, mother, uncles and aunts." She says smiling.

"Really, they just let you go?"

"Yes. As long as I see then ever once in a while. So are you all alone or do you have a family?"

"Yes there are 8 of us. There are Charlie, Esme, Edward, Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Charlie and Esme are mates. Edward and Tanya. Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice." I say as I'm getting out the picture to show her.

"Wow. Nice. Hey when did you change Charlie?" she says giving me back the picture.

"A few years after you disappeared. Why?" I say really confused.

"Because he is my biological father." She says looking at her feet.

"Would you like to meet them?" I asked.

"I would love to! Thank you!

_**Thank you for reading. Next Bella will meet the cullens! I would love reviews! Favorite and fallow! I will try to update tomorrow! **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! Thank you for reading! Please review! **_

Chapter 2(B pov)

"I can't wait for you to meet them! They are going to love you!" Carlisle says as we walk out of the hospital.

"I hope they like me. I also can't wait to see my father again!"

"Don't worry they will love you! So do you want a ride or do you want to drive?" he says as we reach his car.

"I want to drive." I say as I'm going to my car.

"Okay try to keep up!"

"Whatever old man!" I say getting in my car and Turing it on. He does the same and then we are off. We go out of town a few miles and go down a dirt road. We came up to this 3 story house with glass windows. It looks like there is a lot of open space. I get out of the car and see nine people come out of the house.

There is a short woman with pixie short hair. She is holding hands with a boy with long wavy blond hair. He kind of looks like he is in a lot of pain. Behind them there is a tall boy with bronze hair. He looks really confused. He was holding hands with a blond. She looked like she could be a model. After that there is another blond that looks like she is really mad. She also could be a model. She is holding hands with this really buff man with a gin on his face. He looks like he wants to pull a prank on someone. Then I see Charlie and he is holding hands with a woman with caramel hair. The pixie haired comes up to me and hugs me.

"Hi I'm Alice! We are going to be best friends! I'm going to play Bella Barbie and take you shopping all the time! Oh by the way this is jasper, Edward, Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie and Esme." She says pointing to all of them.

"Nice to meet you!" I said. A few minuets of staring Carlisle suggested that we go inside so we did. They have such a beautiful house.

"So how did you meet?" Edward said.

"I ran into him in the 1700's. We just connected then." I said

"So do you have any gifts? Like I can read minds. Alice can tell the future and jasper is empathy." Said Edward.

"Yes I absorb other people's gifts. I think I have over 100 gifts. I am also have really powerful mental and physical shield." I said.

"So Bella what is your last name?" Charlie asked

"Swan. It is good to see you father."

"It is good to see you to."

"What kind of gifts do you have?" Jasper asked

"Lots but I can sleep, eat, have children and let other vampires have children." I say.

"That is cool!" they all say.

"I would love to stay but I have work really early tomorrow. I will se you later." I say as I get up and I hear a chorus of good byes.

When I get home I take a shower and eat. Then go straight to bed dreaming of Carlisle and his family.

_**What do you think?**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Declaimer: I don't own twilight!**_

Chapter 2 (C pov)

After Bella left our house, I decided that I'm going hunting to think without distractions. Bella is the same girl I knew in the 1700's. She seems happier. Charlie is so happy he found his daughter. I was just about to go home when I get a text from Alice.

_**Someone is going to try to kidnap Bella. Hurry! **_

I rush over to Bella's house and knock on the door. I hear foot steps. When the door opens I see a very scared Bella.

"Bella are you okay? What's wrong?" I say reaching for her to try to settle her down. She walks into my arms and let me hug her

"Carlisle I'm so scared. There coming to get me because they want revenge on my father and uncles….." she says as she starts crying.

"Bella don't worry nobody is going to get you. Bella who did this to you?" I say as I brush the tears of her face.

"The Romains. They want to prove a point to the Volturi." she says calming down a bit.

"It is okay do you want to call your father?" I asked as I reach to get her bag.

"Yes thank you." She says getting out her phone. He father is going to be really mad! I would hate to be the one who hurt his daughter!

B pov:

As I called my father I thought what I am going to tell him. Well ready or not.

"Bella how are you? How do you like Forks?" he asks really cheery.

"Daddy I'm scared." I say as I start breaking down.

"Bella what happened? Bella are you okay? Do you need me to come over there?" He says with lots of worry in his voice. That is I break down and start to cry. Carlisle takes the phone and pulls me into a hug.

C pov:

"Aro are you there?" I say into the phone and trying to calm down Bella.

"Where is my daughter? Who are you? if you hurt her it will be the last thing you ever do! I promise you that." He screams into the phone.

"Aro, this is Carlisle Cullen. Bella is find. She is just really scared. I think you should come a visit her. It would help her out a lot." I say trying to calm down Bella and Aro.

"Okay I will be there tomorrow, old friend. Make sure she is safe or you will pay." Aro says hanging up.

I look at Bella to see that she feel asleep. She looks so calm and peaceful.

B pov:

I must of feel asleep because when I woke up I felt great….. well great for ever thing that happen to me last night. I snuggle into the soft pillow…. Wait I don't remember going to bed…. I start to feel what I am laying on and I hear a laugh. I open my eyes to see Carlisle with a goofy grin on his face.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" I say to Carlisle getting off his lap.

"I am. Your father will be here later today with your uncles. You can say he is not a happy camper!" Carlisle said running his hands through his hair.

"No I can say he probably is not. Someone Is trying to hurt his baby girl." I say going into the kitchen and starting the coffee. I probably will need a lot of it today!

"Are you okay now?" Carlisle asked.

"No I'm still scared as hell." I say as Carlisle comes to stand in front of me.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here and your family will be here soon." He says as he starts to lean down to kiss me. His lips are almost touching mine when we hear car doors slam. "There here…."

I run out of the house to see my father, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Caius, and a few members of the guard standing there. I run into his arms and I feel so safe. I feel like I'm home. They all hug me and tell me everything is all right. Know there is going to be hell to pay…..

_**What do you think? Please review! **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Declaimer: I don't own twilight! Wish I did!**_

Chapter 4 B pov

"Are you sure you are alright Bella?" my dad says as he checks me over to see if I'm hurt.

"Yes daddy I'm fine. Just scared. I'm a little better now that you are here." I say as Caius comes up to hug me.

"Hello. Who is it? When a catch him I'm going to rip them limb from limb and burn them." He told me.

"God I missed you!" I told him laughing at him. Soon he joined in. Then he got Sirius.

"Do you think that I'm kidding?" he asks as Marcus pushes him out of the way.

"Hello little one. We are here you don't have to worry about anything. We will not let anything happen to you." He says giving me a hug. My father comes up to me.

"So where is Carlisle? I think I should say sorry for the way I acted." He says looking at the ground.

"It is okay. I think that he understands that you are really protective of me." I tell him. He goes in to talk to Carlisle. I wonder if I should be scared….. Marcus comes over to me.

"So how do you feel about Carlisle, little one? Fell a connection?" he says with the smirk saying I know something you don't know and I'm not telling you!

"I feel safe. Why? What are you trying to tell me?" he shakes his head no that he is not going to tell me what he means." Have you done something different with you hands today? Can I see them?"

"No sorry not happing!" he says laughing at me. I pout and cross my hands over my chest.

"You are a bully! I say laughing with him.

"You will survive. You will find out soon enough." He tells me. Then I got an idea to make him happy.

"Hey do you have a picture of Didyme? I got this cool new power I want to try out." I ask him. Then he pulls out a small picture of her. I take the picture and try to think of her alive. The picture is ripped out of my hand into the air. Then it starts to shrink and turning around. Then white lights shoot out of the picture and Didyme's body fell softly to the ground.

I was jumping up and down because it worked. Didyme sits up and looks at Marcus. He looks at her and runs to her slow motion. You know what I mean. Like in romance movies. They hug and kiss. They look so happy.

Marcus comes up to me and gives me the tights hug that he can. I let out a little scream because he hugged me so tight.

C pov: (this is why everything else is going on)

Bella rushes out of the house to greet her family. I can't believe that we almost kissed. How can I be so stupid? Then I got a text from Alice.

_**Don't worry about the kiss. Everything will turn out alright. Don't get to dirty**_

What a strange pixie. You got to love her. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Aro walked in.

"Hello old friend. I just want to say sorry for the way I acted. It just she is my baby girl and I don't want anything to happen to her." He tells me.

"It is fine because if it was me I would do the same thing." I tell him smiling at him. "What are you going to do know that Bella found her birth father?"

"I'm going to do nothing. She can love both of us." He tells me. I'm about to say something when we hear a scream. We both go outside to see what the scream is and what we she is amazing. We see Marcus hugging Bella and Didyme is behind Marcus. Aro goes over to hug both of them. I go inside and let them have there family moment. I want to bake a cake so I went and baked a cake.

B pov:

I see that Carlisle has gone into the house. He is not in the main part of the house so I go into the kitchen and he is baking a cake. I don't know what happened after that but we had a huge food fight. After the food fight he came in front of me and brushed my hair off my face and leaned down and kissed me.

? pov:

I look at them. They are so perfect! It is so annoying! Don't worry your end will be here soon! I laugh out loud and then and then I swallow a bug… stupid bug!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Wish I did!**_

Chapter 5 Charlie pov

Carlisle went out hunting yesterday and is still not back. Bella almost got kidnapped. I wish I could be there with her and comfort her. I mean she is my only daughter. I missed her a lot after she disappeared. I hope I have another chance because I was not a very good father when she was growing up. I blame her mother, Renee. She always wanted a lot of attention. My thoughts are interrupted by Alice screaming. I rush down stairs.

"The volturi is going to be here soon with Bella and Carlisle." She says." They want our help. Charlie, Aro is Bella's other dad."

This is not good. What am I going to do? "It is find." I say turning around and going up to mine and Esme's room. A few minuets later Esme comes in.

"Are you okay?" she asks me.

"Yes. I'm just scared that I screwed up and she is not going to like me anymore." I say pulling her into me to hug her.

"I'm sure that she still loves you." She says.

"God I love you!" I tell her pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you to" she says.

Alice pov:

After the vision I could tell that he is upset, but he will be really happy in the future. I got a text from Carlisle

_**Don't worry we will be there soon.**_

"They will be here soon."

C pov:

The kiss was amazing. I never wanted to stop. Then we heard someone clear there throat. We turn around to see Aro standing there grinning at us.

"So you guys had fun I see. ….. So is there going to be a cake?" he asks laughing.

"No sorry there is no cake. We decided to wear it." Bella says. "Is Marcus happy?"

"Yes he is very happy. I have not seen him this happy in a long time. It is also good to see my sister again." He says sitting down at the table.

"We should go over to my house, so we can talk to my family? We can help defeat the Romains." I say as I look at Aro.

"YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THE ROMAINS ARE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER?" he yells as he gets up and slams his fist on the table.

'Daddy calm down. The Cullen's are going to help us and we can call Victoria and James." Bella says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay. Let's go." He says as he walks out of the kitchen and out the door.

"He is not happy." I say to Bella as we get into the car and go to my house.

B pov:

We got to the Cullen's and went into the house. All the Cullen's are there in the living room. We spent the next three hours talking about our plan.

"I think that we should go to Italy because we have the guard and it would be safer." I said to them.

"I agree it would be safer. Get you things packed we are going to Italy." My dad says.

"Daddy I'm going back to my house so I can get my stuff. I will be back soon." I tell him giving him a hug.

"Bella, why don't you ask Carlisle if he wants to go with you? It would be safer." Marcus says.

"Okay I will go ask him." I left them and went to find Carlisle. I found him in his study. I knock on the door. He tells me it is okay if I could come in so I went in.

"I m going back to my house and I was wondering if you would like to come with?" I say looking at his books. "You have lots of cool looking books."

"Yes I will come with you and thank you." He says as he grabs my hand a walk outs of his study. We walk out of his study and drive to my house. When were got there the door was kicked in. we slowly

Got out of the car and walked into the house. When we got in there everything was messed up and on the wall was the words

YOU ARE NEXT

I wonder what that means. Then I turned around and the were tons of dead bodies on the floor. We were just about to clean the house when we heard a ticking sound and then it hit me, it is a bomb.

"RUN SOMEONE IS TRYING TO BLOW UP THE HOUSE!" I scream at Carlisle. We run out of the house and it blows up.

"I think that someone else is trying to kill me." I tell Carlisle as we get into the car and start to drive away.

"I have to agree with you on that." Carlisle says as we drive away.

? Pov:

Dang it! Don't worry you to you will be dead soon. I do another evil laugh. Hey I did not swallow a bug this time. I do another evil laugh. Dang I swallowed a bug! Stupid bug… oh well of to Italy I go!

_**I hope that you like this story! Please review! and thank you to all the people who reviewed! I will try to update tomorrow! **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**_

Chapter 6 C Pov

We are on are way back to my house after someone just tried to blow Bella up.

"I wonder who tried to blow me up. I mean who would do that?" Bella says.

"I don't know. Maybe it is not what you have done but what you are going to do?" I tell her.

"So the person would have to see the future? Could it be Alice?" she asks me.

This makes me very angry. Why would Alice do that?

"DON'T EVEN SUGGEST THAT! IF YOU ARE GOIN TO SAY THAT MY FAMILY WOULD HURT YOU THEN YOU ARE NOT MY MATE! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"I yell at her. "Stop the car."

She does what I say. I can hear her starting to cry but I don't care. She is going to say that about my family then we can not be mates. I run back to my house and Aro comes over to me.

"Where is Bella?" he asks looking at my face. "Are you okay? You look really mad."

"No I'm not okay. Bella hurt my feelings. She thinks that Alice is trying to kill her! Why would Alice try to kill her?!" I tell him.

"I don't know. I will talk to her when she gets back." He says walking away.

B Pov:

I can't believe that I said that! Why am I so stupid? I don't think he will ever believe me or want to be with me. Me crying I did not hear the person come up behind me and knocked me out. Well this is my end I think as darkness takes me over.

? Pov:

Darn the Romains got her first. Well at least she will die.

Aro Pov:

We wait almost an hour for Bella after Carlisle got back but there was no sign of her. We were just about to go look for her when a strange vampire comes up to me.

"Are you Aro?" the strange vampire asks me.

"Yes I am why?" I ask him.

"This is for you." He tells me and then leaves.

I read the note.

Volturi,

We got your daughter. You better come quickly. She does not have a lot of time left.

Vladimir and Stefan

They are going to pay when I get my hands on them.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! **_

Chapter 7 (C Pov) 50 years later

It has been 50 years since we have seen Bella. My dear mate is gone. If I would of known that those were going to be the last words I was going to say to Bella I would have not said them. After we searched for 10 years we knew that she was gone. My family split up. Esme and Charlie are in New York. Last time I heard from them Esme got a job as a designer. Emmett and Rosalie are in the Bahamas on another honeymoon. The only ones that stayed together is Alice, Jasper, Edward and Tanya. They are in Alaska visiting with Tanya's family. I have been in Russia. I don't know why but I have a pull there.

I decided that I'm going hunting before I go to work. I had already had 2 deer's and working on my 3rd when I smell another vampire in the area. The most beautiful vampire comes out of the bushes. She has blond hair that goes down to the middle of her back. She has golden eyes. She is about 5"3.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"My name is Carlisle. I have a home a few miles that way." I point to the way my house is." Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Violet. I'm looking for a coven. Do you have any openings?" she asks me.

"Yes. Welcome to the Cullen's." I tell her kissing her hand. I know that it is not right and if Bella was alive I would not do this but she died.

B Pov:

After they kidnapped me, they took me to Russia. I refused to talk to them or feed. Stefan told me that I was his mate. Stefan tells me that Vladimir killed Carlisle and my family. I became a shell of a person and I let him do what ever he wanted to me. Some days he would want the company, others he would want sex. I am a toy for him.

Stefan comes into our room and I think I'm going to ask him if I can go out.  
"Hey Stefan, can I go out for a week? I have lost everything so what would I go back to."

"I guess. But if you are not back in two weeks I will have someone come after you. Remember you can never hide. I will always find you" he tells me.

I get packed and ready to go. I decide to stay in Russia. I went to a small town close by. I see some familiar blond hair. I noticed that he was holding hands with a really pretty blond. I see he already moved on. He turns around and our eyes meet for a minuet. I ran. I ran in till I though that it was safe. I ended up right in front of my old home. I ran in and threw open the throne doors and I heard gasps all over the room. My dad comes over to me

"Bella is that you?" my father said.

"Yah daddy it is me. I missed you." I say hugging you.

"Why don't you go clean up?" He told me.

I went up to my room and showed and got dressed. Then I came out of my room and I see Carlisle sitting on my bed.

? Pov:

We can put our plan back in action now that she is back. To bad the Romains did not kill her! I think that I'm going to have to call Maria and her new born army to help me.

_**Don't hate Carlisle! He is just being stupid! I hope you like it! Review please! Updates may not be ever day anymore! Sorry! I would love to know who you think is the mystery person is! Please tell me!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! **_

Chapter 8 C pov

Violet and I hit it off with no problem. We were walking down the street holding hands, when I turn around and I see her. I see my Bella. Our eyes connect for a second but for that couple of seconds I feel alive again. Violet must have seen the difference because she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Um yes I just say my mate Bella." I said looking at her hand and mine connect. She let's go.

"You have a mate? Why am I so stupid? I should have known you had a mate!" she says rambling.

"It is not your fault; I thought that she was dead. The Romains took her and I did not see her for 50 years." I tell her. "You can still be part of the coven. Are you going want to go with me to the Volturi with me?"

"Yes I would love to go with you." She tells me.

We decide to get to Italy today. We ran in till the Italy boarder when I get a call from Aro saying that I need to go to the Volturi. When we get to the Volturi Aro tells me to go to her room. I sit on her bed and wait for her. She comes out of the bathroom and freezes when she sees me. I stand up slowly.

"I know that you don't want to see me and I would not want to see me either but it was not what it looked like….. Well it was but I though you were dead. I'm so sorry." I tell her.

"I know but that does not make me feel ant better. I'm sorry for blaming Alice for trying to blow us up." She says looking at her hands.

"No, I'm sorry, I should not of yelled at you. I over reacted. I love you so much and I missed you so much." I tell her.

"Really?" she says looking up at me.

"Really I love you so much." I say as I lean down and kiss her. I love her kisses. They are amazing. I know I only kissed her once but still they are amazing. We were interrupted by someone clearing there throat. We look to see Aro standing there with the same smudge smile as before.

"So where is the food? Last time I walked in on you kissing, you just had a food fight." Aro says.

"Is this going to be a normal thing you walking in on us kissing?" Bella asks Aro.

"I think so. Are you two happy now?" Aro asked us.

"We are. I have a problem. I'm supposed to be back in two weeks." Bella says.

"I have an idea why don't we attack then?" Aro says.

"That is a good idea. I will call the rest of the Cullen's." I said as Aro leaves.

I call all the Cullen's and all of them will be here except Edward, Alice, and Tanya. They are helping out an old friend. They will be here tomorrow.

Jasper was the first Cullen here. He and Violet hit it off. Marcus says they are mates. I wonder who is mated to Alice?

B Pov

"They are so in love" I say to Carlisle.

"Yes they are." Carlisle says.

We spend the night talking and catching up. The Cullen's arrived earlier that day. The next couple of days we trained for the fight.

It was two days later when we all left to go to the Romains. We all split up and defeated the Romains.

After we got back we had a ball celebrating the victory. Carlisle said that we should go back to Forks and all the Cullen's except Edward, Alice and Tanya said yes. We were on the plane back to Forks.

? pov:

We are almost ready to defeat the Cullen's. Bella will die this time! Evil laugh! Ma ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

_**Sorry that this chapter is crap! I'm working on another story. I'm also sorry that there was no fight! I suck at making fights! My next update will be better! Read my new story "it is funny how things happen" it is a Bella/Emmett! I will update tomorrow!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! I wish I did!**_

Chapter 9 C Pov

We just arrived in forks. I have to say that is great to be home. We just got back to our house. Everyone is unpacking. It is good to know that Bella is safe. I was just going to help Bella unpack when I hear her scream. I rush over to her and when I get in there on the wall in blood is the words

YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN GET OF THE HOOK! YOU ARE NEXT!  
"It is okay. You can stay in my room. I will clean this up." I say pulling her into a hug.

After Bella leaves I finish cleaning the room. I go in my room and Bella Is lying on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"Honey why do people what to kill me? What did I do to earn this?" she asks me.

"I'm not sure baby. I won't let any one hurt you. I love you." I tell her getting on the bed and pulling her towards me.

"I love you to." She tells me.

We stay that way in till morning. I think Bella fell asleep but it was just good to have her close to me.

In the morning we got up and went down stairs. I looked outside and I saw storm clouds. I think it would be a good day to play baseball. I go down in the family room where everyone is and sit by Bella.

"So today would be a good day to play baseball. Who wants to play? It will get us away from drama for a while." I say.

The whole family agrees and we get ready. We were almost ready to go when I see Bella looking at her phone.

"Hey is it okay if we have two more players. My friends are in town for a few days. They will meet us on the field." Bella asked me.

"Sure I don't see why not." I tell her.

"Thanks." She says texting who ever back.

We all finished getting ready and then we go down to the field and there was two vampires in the field. The male has long blond hair and it was in a pony tail. He was not wearing a shirt and he had on leather pants. The girl has really red curly hair. She was wearing a tank top with a furry shawl type thing on with also leather pants. I also notice that they have red eyes. Great!

B pov

We get to the field and there is James and Victoria standing there. I jump out of the car and scream and run towards Victoria. She screams then run to me. We hug.

"I have missed you so much. You better not be gone that long again!" she says to me.

"Hey! This time is it not my fault. Hey James where is your shirt?" I say.

"You are just jealous that you can not run around with out a shirt on." James tells me. "So are you going tell us who they are or are we going to stand her like idiots?"

"Oh yah. Okay by the way I'm not jealous of you at all. By the way this is Charlie, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Violet, and Carlisle." I said pointing at each of them. "This is Victoria and James. we go back a long time."

They all said hi and talked for a while. We were just about to start playing baseball when Jasper got a call.

Jaspers Pov:

My phone starts ringing and I see that it is peter.

"Captain is there something wrong?" I ask him.

"We got a problem Major." He says.

"What is the problem?" I ask.

"Our spies have seen so problems with Maria. She is after you and your family. They are planning to attack your family soon, I give a few weeks. Maybe a month. The funny the funny thing is that there are a few new vampires that are not newborns. Also they have golden eyes. There is one male that has Bronze hair and two females who have short pixie brown hair and the other has long blond hair." Peter says.

"Captain you better get up here. We are going to need you help. Bring Charlotte to." I say as I hang up.

This is not good. Not god at all.

"Guys we have a problem." I say looking at my family. This is going to be a long next couples of weeks.

_**Thank you for reading! Please review! I need 3 reviews before I will post the next chapter! Do we all know who the mystery people are now! Next time the volturi come back!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**_

Chapter 10 B Pov:

"Guys we have a problem." Jasper said.

"How bad of a problem?" I asked him walking over to Carlisle where he brings me into his arms.

"Maria is back and wants to kill us. But that is not even the worst part. She has three new people and you will never guess who they are." Jasper said walking over to Violet and bring her into his arms.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward, Alice, and Tanya." Jasper said.

"That can't be true. They are helping an old friend." Esme said. "They would not do that."

"Why would they not? I mean they have been acting weird and growing apart from us ever since Bella came into are lives. No offence Bella." Rosalie said.

"If they are then okay but Maria is still coming after us so were are going to need all the help we can. Bella, do you think that you can call the volturi? We are going to need all the help we can get." Jasper said.

"Yes I will. I will see you guys later." I said as Carlisle grabs our stuff and we run back to the house. I go up to mine and Carlisle's room and sit on the bed. God I can't believe that I was right about Alice. That must kill Carlisle. I will not say anything about it to him. I won't be mean to him.

I pull out my phone and call my father. Well it is time to face the music. My father picks up after two rings.

"Did you miss me that much?" my father says laughing.

"Yes but that is not the reason why I called you. Maria is after us and Jasper said that I should call you because we are going to need all the help we have. You know newborns." I tell him.

"So you want help?" he asked. He asks.

"That would be nice if you guys could come and help. I mean who does not like killing newborns?" I said as Carlisle comes in and sits on the bed and wraps his arms around me.

"Okay be there in 4 days. Wait I have a question. Why do you only call if you need help or if you want money?" my father says.

"Because you love me and give me what ever I want. I love you and will talk to you soon." I tell him.

"okay. I love you to." He tells me hanging up.

"Are they gone to help us out?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes they are. They will be here in 4 days." I told him turning around and sitting on his lap. I kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." He tells me kissing me again.

"I love you to. Is it okay that Victoria and James stay here?" I ask him.

"Yes I can get your room ready. Do you want to stay with me?" he tells me.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't want me here? I mean I will go stay in my room. "I tell him getting off his lap and start walking to the door. I was almost there when he pulls me back into his arms.

"Oh, no you don't. I would love if you stay here! I love you and never want you to leave." He tells me pulling me into a passionate kiss. And the kiss leads to a little more and that lead to more and then we all know what happens after that.

************************* The next day************************

I woke up the next day with Carlisle playing with my hair.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you?" He tells me kissing my temple.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. Know are we going to get up or have round two?" I said.

"Do you really have to ask that?" he asks me turning over on me. Let round two begin.

****************** Few hours later************************

We are finally done and we go take our showers and get dressed an go down stairs. We decided because nobody is there that we are going to cuddle and watch a movie. We get half way done with the second movie when every one comes back.

"So how was your night?" Rosalie asked.

"Good what about you how was your night?" I asked her.

"Good." She said.

"So we are going hunting. We will be back in a few hours." Carlisle said pulling me off the couch and running out the door.

"Have fun but not to much fun!" Yelled Rosalie.

I was almost done with my third deer when Carlisle came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry that I went off at you went you said Alice was trying to kill you." He says.

"No, I'm sorry. I was in the wrong and that was no way to treat her. I'm sorry that it might be true." I said.

"Its okay. I was in the wrong and I have learned my lesson." He says.

I was just about to say something else when I smell another vampire in the area. We turn around there and I see the person I have not seen in a long, long time. there in all her glory was my mother Renee.

"Mom…what are….. But you were…" I stuttered.

"Dead. Yes I know but I was turned into a vampire." She says.

"I saw you die. You died in my arms." I tell her.

"No you saw the transformation." She says.

"Oh I have missed you." I say running up to her and giving her a hug.

"I have missed you to." She says. "It is nice to see you Carlisle. I hope you take good care of my daughter."

"Nice to see you to and I will take good care of your daughter. Promise." He says.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked.

"I helped him try to find you when you were kidnapped." She says.

"That is cool. So are you going to be a stranger or would you like to come back to the house? If that is okay with Carlisle."

"It's fine." He says.

"No but I will be here when you need me." She says disappearing.

After that we ran back to the house. When we got there was two strange vampires that I have no clue who they are.

Carlisle Pov:

When we got home Charlotte and Peter were there in the living room laughing at something that Jasper said.

"Should I be worried?"I said to them.

"No we are just having a good time before we have to fight." Peter said.

"The Volturi should be here in three days so we have some time." Bella said.

"Who are you? And who said anything about the Volturi coming here?" peter said.

"I'm Bella and if you did not hear I just said the Volturi is going to be here." Bella said.

"Why would they come here?" peter asked.

"To help." Bella said.

"I know that but why?" peter said.

"Because they are my family!" Bella said.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Bella." Peter said. "so why don't we all go hunting and have tonight be a fun night and then tomorrow we can get down to business."

"Okay." Everyone said and walked out the door. Except me and Bella because we already hunted. We spent the rest of the day talking and catching up. Tomorrow the fun is going to start.

The next day we are standing out in the woods a little ways from the house in pairs. We are taught how newborns are stronger than us. Then we spare with each other for a few hours. After coming home from training we start cleaning the house and getting the rooms ready for the volturi.

We are all sitting in the living room cuddling and watching a movie when we hear car doors slam. Well it looks like they are here early. Let the games begin…

_**Sorry it took so long to update! Thoughts on story? Please review! I need 3 reviews to update! Thank you for reading! **_


End file.
